Hunting My Mate
by emoti
Summary: She would have never thought she'd be frozen with fear, while staring at her beloved partner as his coal black eyes stared at her body with predatory hunger. Her eyes glanced to her keys, resting peacefully on her bedside table…his eyes had caught hers' and he just smirked, "And I thought you were…smart'
1. Instincts

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

Warning: This will contain, rape, torture, etc - please read at your own discretion

"Natsuuuuuuu," whined the blue exceed as he flapped around Natsu's head, his feathery white wings pushing against the air to keep him in flight. His eyes held concern for his partner and in the end he gently rested himself onto the table to stare at the dragon slayer.

"Natsu?" Happy inquired, tilting his head gently to the side as he further inspected the pink haired boy. Natsu completely ignored him, his eyes trained to the mahogany table; it wasn't until a certain mage walked thought he guild doors that he looked up.

Abandoning his partner, Happy madly flapped his wings, ambushing the blonde in the chest, his head buried in her cleavage. The celestial mage smiled gently and ran her fingers through his blue fur as she approached Natsu. Happy briefly warned her that he was _off_…but she ignored it and approached him anyways.

"Hey Natsu," she said with a bright smile as she sat across from him. His eyes, which were usually happy, were now cold..dark…but lit with intrigue, not a friend interest but a predator. Lucy slowly placed Happy down, recalling Happy's previous statement about the pink haired mage being…not himself. That was an understatement. She shifted gently to lean onto the table, her elbows supported her small frame while she unconsciously pressed her breasts into the table's surface. "Natsu?" she inquired and her worried voice had now caught some of their other teammates.

Natsu remained perfectly quiet…his eyes were wide open and still had that predator gleam. "Hey, flames for brains," the ice mage called out as he sunk down beside Lucy…although he didn't want to show it, he was slightly concerned. Finally the fire mage spoke, "nothing," he said with a devious grin…his teeth flashing, exposing his dragon fangs as he eyed Lucy. The look caused shivers to cascade down her back…but she couldn't look away, it was if she was in a trans.

Natsu POV

I had woken up this morning in a cold sweat…however I wasn't weak, actually it was quite the opposite. I felt an overwhelming sense of power…and my senses had heightened, more like quadrupled.

The smell of the forest was overbearing…and I could hear the distinct trickle of water from the faucet in the kitchen…followed by the melodic rushing of a stream about 5 kms away. Not in my 17 years of living had I experienced such a sensation. I moved from the bed and onto the floor, I felt each muscle work…but also my own blood rush through my body as it prepared for transition from sleeping to awake mode.

I closed by eyes and I heard breathing…soft breathing and what was interesting was…it didn't make me feel warm and goofy…it made me feel _hungry_. My black eyes looked to the creature and I licked my lips…if I hadn't removed myself from the situation…that cat might be in my stomach…and _not _sitting across from me. Which was another odd feeling…I no longer had this longing attachment to my nakama. Friends I would have fought tooth and nail for…and tried to brighten their day when they looked gloomy…now their despondent faces did nothing to me.

Not a single emotion was emoted. Well that's a lie…the woman who sat across from me looked _fantastic_. I had never considered her before…but her scent…was amazing and I could tell she reacted to my smirks…as the scent of want wafted from between her legs. I took note on how she pressed them together…in an attempt to ease the frustration. Oh he could ease that. When the ice dork showed up, I finally gave them an answer…_nothing_ was my cool response. I could hear each of their heartbeats…and the sound of their blood rushing through their arteries…I am not sure what had happened, but it was if I was a _dragon._


	2. To Humor Them

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Natsu stared at the pink haired, human hating, potion making, old woman. Her usual well-kept hair with two side bangs brushing her chin was an unruly mess. Her fingers grazed over pages of an old tattered book, her brows knitted together as she debated _how _to tell Natsu what was happening. Inwardly she cursed dragons for adopting human children, sure they taught them the art of slaying dragons – but never about the cost to their bodies. Dragon magic was lethal and typically could be contained, but during a time during the year…it _couldn't._ Immediately when the pink haired boy sat in front of her, his arms crossed stubbornly across his chest…with this sadistic pompous smirk, she _knew_.

Wendy stayed at her side, she eyed the blue haired girl nervously…wondering if she should give Natsu the diagnostic in private or in Wendy's company. Deciding the blue haired girl ought to know she grimaced and placed the book to the side.

"Well," she began, "you're in heat." It was blunt, straight to the point, completely like Porlyusica_. _From her peripherals she saw the blue hair girl turn two shades darker, avert her gaze and her lip quivered.

"It should have happened earlier…" she continued, "but I think you being frozen in time prevented it…" She wasn't entirely sure, it was just a hypothesis…but what alarmed her as he didn't seem phased.

"Do you understand?" Natsu looked at her and his smirk deepened…despite what other's thought…he wasn't stupid. He had decided to humor his guild mates by seeing the elderly woman. "You're dangerous," she said, noticing how his eyes were trained to her neck, her jugular.

"Hmm?" Natsu hummed, "what do you mean?" he asked, batting his eyelashes innocently as he licked his lips, "Granny," he voiced, using her irritating nickname, "I suggest you keep this from…my guild."

Porlyusica's eyes widened, this was not a suggestion…it was an order, laced with a threat. "Thanks," he said with a even darker grin, "I am glad we see eye to eye." Porlyusica was speechless and she stayed completely silent…watching the pink haired _demon _leave. Once he was gone, Wendy and her both released a built up breath.

"Wendy," she said softly, "who is he close with?" Wendy didn't understand the purpose of the question, "well, everyone on the team…Erza, Gray, Lucy…" she stopped when Porlyusica's eyes widened at name Lucy.

"The blonde celestial mage?" she inquired, her eyes becoming darkened with sorrow.

"Yeah?" Wendy said softly, "why?" Porlyusica closed her eyes, "dragons are _very_ rough with their mates…possibly to the point of killing them…"

Wendy blinked in disbelief, "Natsu wouldn't-" she stopped when Porlyusica spoke, "do you see Natsu in that person who came today?" Wendy contemplated the statement and her head hung low…the boy who accompanied her today was definitely not Natsu…at least the Natsu she knew.

"He'll go through this phase…and the next is when he claims what he feels is his…I worry for this girl's safety…she isn't strong, not like Erza or Mira…she might _die." _Porlyusica kept her last comment to herself…she probably would die.

Wendy saw the look in her eye and backed away, she didn't respond to Porlyusica, instead ran out of the little forest house and into the forest clearing. Her heart raced as she came to the resolution…she had to tell everyone! Natsu was not Natsu! As she headed back to the guild she tripped on something and went crashing to the ground.

She looked back to see the obstruction and frowned when nothing was there, slowly she pulled herself up, dusted herself off but found herself back on the ground with Natsu standing in front of her. His characteristic grin was large and toothy, "where might you be going?" he inquired, tilting his head gently to the side, "_Wendy." _

She shivered when he spoke her name…she looked down, "um back to the guild…" she said and looked to him, his eyes were completely devoid of the usual kindness. "

You wouldn't be thinking of talking to someone…" he drawled, taking a step forward which made her scoot back. He laughed, his laugh dark and ominous, "what are you afraid of?" he inquired, "unless…" he whispered as he leaned over to look at her face, "you're going to tell them.."

His eyes caught hers and his hand reached to touch her cheek, she shuddered at his touch, "I won't hurt you…but that's conditional upon your future actions." He released her cheek, "understand?" Her eyes were wide and she slowly nodded.

He pulled himself up and smiled brilliantly…reminiscent of the old Natsu…"I am so glad you're a smart girl!"

Wendy watched the monster walk away…if what Porlyusica said was true…whoever was Natsu's target was in for a battle for their life.


	3. Game's Master Natsu

Diclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Emoti: Thanks for the reviews guys! Love you! Quick update this time...because Fanfiction was down yesterday!

Natsu POV

I opened the guild doors, my usual flashy entrance, and was greeted with eerie silence.

I _loved_ it, the fear in their faces was like a drug – a drug I was already addicted to. I glanced around the hall, searching for my object of desire. Landing my eyes on her, I also noticed the company she was in.

My eyes drifted to Wendy who shuddered which elicited a response from the blonde haired mage. As she expressed her concern I walked towards the table, placed my palms on the surface and flashed them my happy characteristic _goofy _grin.

"Granny said it was something I ate!" I laughed out loud, the lie slipped effortlessly from my tongue and I relinquished in the fact that my teammates, put down their guard, well, all but one. As I sat down, I took note, no not just the obvious one…Wendy wasn't genuinely smiling…but the blond wasn't as well.

I could tell, the way her lips forcibly tugged into a smile, she wasn't buying it. I wondered inwardly if my threat hadn't sunk into that small dragon slayer's brain. That was until she spoke.

"I am glad you are better Natsu…I was worried."

Ah, there was the genuine concern…perhaps it was this emotion that I originally detected? And not her detection of my lie. I flashed her a toothy smile and reached to touch her but I decided against it, I still wasn't aware of my strength…and while the thought of pushing her to the ground and easily overpowering her…was what I wanted to do, with all the members present…it wouldn't be smart.

Not that I couldn't take them, quite the contrary…I just had a feeling that once she was beneath me…I wouldn't stop or anyone who interrupted me would be dead.

I decided there…that to hunt my prey, I would need to _isolate_ my prey. However, because of my prey's apprehension…forcibly separating wouldn't be smart.

Oh, I savored the thought of a battle with Gray and Erza…but, I much enjoyed a skillful slaughter over brute strength.

To hunt was akin to a game and I was the ultimate game's master. I would make her come to me…I wasn't certain how I knew, maybe it was a predator's instinctual gift…I knew she'd come looking.

So I walked to the job board, grabbed a job and showed it to Mira. Without another word I left, leaving my former teammates stunned.

Normal POV

Levy peered over her book to look at Gajeel. He was sitting, slumped over the table with his chin pressed into the wooden table.

"What?" he snapped, his eyes narrowing when he caught her gaze.

"Umhh-" she whimpered before looking to the door. Gajeel easily put the two and two together and grinned, "something worrying you there?"

She immediately flushed…"Natsu…he's acting different."

Gajeel had to hand it to her, she was quite inquisitive and easily could put two and two together.

"How so?" he inquired, tilting his head to the side…

"He's like you were, when we were alone…" She blushed again and buried her nose into her book.

"Not at all," Gajeel said with a grunt, "he's stupid…he should have been planning for this two weeks ago…"

Levy blinked, remembering when Gajeel had suddenly asked her to go on a mission…alone. "You knew?!" she exclaimed and quieted down when she received a dark look from Gajeel.

Gajeel nodded, "unlike that idiot, I knew…so I planned for it…the more he resists…and more dangerous he'll be…if he keeps this up, he won't be able to control his strength."

Earlier that day he had seen him crush a glass…and misjudge a high five with a guild mate…which ended up sending the partner into the wall.

Levy gasped, "he'll kill her!" Gajeel glanced at her again, his eyes narrowed, telling her to shut-up.

"I have to warn her…" she stammered as she stood up, however, Gajeel was too fast. Within seconds she was sitting on the chair with his hand around her wrist, keeping her firmly in her seat.

"He'll kill you," he rasped into her ear, "unlike me…" he continued, "he's _hunting_."


	4. Sealed Lips

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Levvy sat at the table, left with only her thoughts and Gajeel's haunting words. They continued to repeat, each more daunting and pushing her to tell her blonde friend.

This knowledge, albeit fascinating was not the least bit valuable to Levvy as it would be to Lucy. Giving Lucy an advantage may just save her life…however, it could cost her own.

Gajeel had been adamant that just because his scent had fused with her own, Natsu, being in his primal state would see it more of a _challenge _than a _threat_.

That too haunted her…, which in turn made her worry for her blonde friend, it festered and ebbed viciously at her conscience.

What if something happened to Lucy…and she had the opportunity to save her?

Slamming her palms onto the table, completely uncharacteristic of Levvy's usually prim and proper demeanor, she made up her mind and resolved the inner battle, she would tell Lucy!

She stood up from the table and glanced around the guild, it was empty…a few stragglers here and there but no sign of the one person she needed to speak with.

Gathering her beloved books into her arms she made a hasty exit, not bothering to look behind her, her main objective now was to _see_ Lucy.

Just as she turned the corner she felt an immense pain build in her right shoulder and ricocheted throughout her entire little form.

She gasped, books dropping to the floor with a dull thud. Her eyes went wide as she stared her assassin in the eye. Natsu.

"Natsu," she breathed, trying to put on a friendly smile as she bent to pick her books up, correction, attempted to…but was forced into the wall.

This time his palm remained planted on her bruising shoulder blade.

"Where are you going, Levvy?" he drawled darkly, he inhaled deeply…he knew she belonged to Gajeel, it was just, the thought of taking something that belonged to another…was very tempting.

Levvy noticed he was moving closer, his lips now inches from her nape…to be specific, the mark Gajeel had planted on her months ago.

"H-home," she stammered, wishing for the first time in her life that she were strong like Erza or Mira. Either would do…she just needed their strength, and perhaps their confidence as well. Hers' was dwindling by the second.

"Liar," he whispered, his lips now at the edge of her ear. She can feel his hot breath…it's hotter than any human being.

"No-no" she struggled to say but fell silent when he chuckled darkly.

"Levvy," he purred, "it's impossible…because," he growled, with his spare hand, his fingers traipsed up her stomach, between her small valley, up her neck, before clasping her chin, roughly, "you live the _opposite _direction."

Her eyes widened…this was not the Natsu she knew…the infamous airhead fire breathing mage.

Natsu immediately registered the look in her eyes…she had been caught.

"Now," he rasped, "where might you be going?" She stayed silent…fearing another lie would slip through her lips, or worse, the truth.

Natsu relished the silence of the submissive girl, he had an anchoring to claim her against this wall…that was until he heard a low growl.

Releasing her he turned his head slightly to the side, a sly grin playing on his lips as his eyes registered who interrupted him.

"Gajeel we were just talking," Natsu said softly, taking a step back from her as the black haired man positioned himself between the girl and him.

"Like hell you were," he snapped as he bared his fangs at the fire dragon mage.

Natsu just smiled and put his hands up in the air in a defensive stance, "alright, alright…but she was _meddling_."

Gajeel released a sigh, his look softened as he turned to face Levvy.

"I had to!" she cried out, her arms wrapping around his muscular one as she buried her face into his chest.

"She wouldn't be meddling if you weren't such a scary shit," he countered in an attempt to reason with the feral Natsu.

"It's all in good fun," he said with a dark smile. Gajeel saw there was no getting through to him…he had already submitted to the inner beast.

"You'll kill her," he said, his look was sorrowful as he thought of the bunny girl. For a moment, a concerned look took hold of Natsu's coal black eyes…but that was just for a moment…then the beast returned.

"I haven't a clue of what you are talking about…" he said simply with that cruel smile. He looked to Gajeel's fist which was tightening…softening his own gaze he looked to the couple, "it's a confusing time…please don't tell Lisanna, I promise I won't hurt her."

Levvy blinked and forced herself from Gajeel, "Lisanna?" she questioned and Natsu nodded. Had Gajeel and her thought wrong…if it was Lisanna, Mira and her brother would surely protect her!

She felt a wave of relief wash over her body "I won't Natsu…just promise not to hurt her."

Gajeel and Levvy watch Natsu walk off…her smiling and Gajeel confused.

"I hope he keeps his promise…" Levvy whispered. Gajeel grunted in reply…but didn't voice his concerns…it was worse than he thought. Natsu wasn't just primal he was crafty and manipulative too…he just swindled Levvy, akin to telling a toddler a monster under the bed will eat you if you leave your bed. She, look the toddler, ate it right up. He knew Natsu wouldn't hurt Lisanna…because that wasn't his target. He might've fooled Levvy but he certainly wasn't going to fool him.

Lucy POV

I stared at the blue haired girl whose hair was done in two lofty pigtails. The hair dangled gently, in rhythm with the heaving of her chest. It was evident she had run all the way to my apartment…but I hadn't the foggiest idea why.

I handed her a cup of cool water, she graciously took it as I steered her petite body to a nearby chair. I watched as she sat down, crossed her legs daintily and placed the empty cup on the table.

"Lucy," she said, I automatically leaned forward at the mention of my name.

"Natsu," she began, "he's in heat." I blinked and reached for the cup, intent on refilling it…but stopped when I felt her hand overtop of my own. I saw the urgency in her eyes…and the severity of this situation. Her words had affected me…but I didn't entirely know what to make of it. In heat? Like an animal? It didn't make sense…he was human, was he not? I could see that Wendy saw my confusion and she offered a small smile.

"We aren't fully human…" she said softly…and my look of confusion intensified.

"What-" I began but she cut me off, "dragon slayers are selected because…we actually are part dragon." I blinked…well I guess that made sense…"It was when the dragon's were taking over…some dragon's didn't agree but they didn't know how to stop it…however there was one time in a dragon's life when they became human…it lasted for a week…usually dragon's feared it, as it was a time they were most vulnerable…so much so that they would go into hiding."

My eyes were large now…I was trying to connect the pieces that Wendy had graciously provided me.

"But while this was a period of vulnerability…they could provide humans a way to protect themselves…but impregnating a human, they'd give birth to the child of a dragon…but still keep their human form."

My body went still as everything was sinking in…it all made sense now…the dragon slayers were able to learn dragon magic because they were part dragon.

"Just like dragons, we go into heat…" she finished and looked to the ground. I released a sigh, sensing her distressed state I reached out to ruffle her blue hair.

"It's alright Wendy," I whispered, "Natsu will come back to us." Tears now peaked at the sockets of her eyes, "Natsu might kill you!" she stammered…which made me release her hair.

"W-why?" I asked, my lower lip quivering.

"We think he's selected you as his mate…"

Emoti: Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updates...I have been traveling! Thanks for all your lovely comments! I decided to give Lucy a fighting chance...;)


	5. Red Flame

Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail

Hiatus is over! :D

"He has selected _you_ as his _mate_"

It was long gone since the blue haired girl had disappeared…but her words lasted and hung thick in the air. Her eyes remained wide and although she assured the little girl she was alright, now in the comfort of privacy, her body began to shake. It started with the extremities, her fingertips…down her long lean fingers to her hands, which rattled as she held onto the corner of the couch for support.

Her fingertips dug harshly into the material…but it did nothing to bade the fear that racked her body. It undulated viscously through and instead of heightening her senses and protecting her…it did the opposite. Sounds echoed and appeared to be much further than they were…and her vision was becoming blurry. She was in shock.

Perhaps she wouldn't have believed Wendy, if situations weren't readily presenting themselves...piling up evidence of Natsu being dangerous. In general she knew he was a force to be reckon with…but cherished his nakama…but what if that force wasn't controlled by love? But by a primal beast? The looks she had received at the guild…the glint of predatory eyes and the flash of his ivory white incisors…everything was red flags to her…large, flapping madly in the wind…she wondered if she should summon a white one?

Surrendering would be the best…but would he even spare her? She stood and headed towards the bathroom. Perhaps a bath would ease her? Standing on her bathroom floor mat she began to undress. First her shorts then her top…as she dropped it to the floor she glanced into the mirror and her eyes went wide. Pressed into her stomach looked to be a tattoo…having only the fairy tail tattoo…she wasn't aware of having another. Her finger tips gently touched it…it was red…

It felt like her stomach had dropped to the floor…she felt absolutely sick. Her skin turned pale white as she realized it was the shape of a flame.

"Lucy…" a voice drawled behind her and she turned around…shocked, hadn't she locked the door? She had…the door had been effortlessly broken and in her shock of the mark…she hadn't noticed the abrasive entrance.

Lucy POV

Why the hell had I not heard the door?! He bloody well dragged it off the hinges! And not to mention the claw marks…my eyes widened as he walked closer. He had said my name and it instantly froze me. It was if he had injected a paralysis poison into me…nothing in my body was responding. I begged it to move…but my legs wouldn't respond…I could feel my heart beat madly against my chest…and I was dead certain he could as well.

"Natsu…" I managed to say as I felt his arms envelope my half naked body. The thin barrier of my underwear and bra covered the most intimate of places. I knew in seconds he could incinerate it. "Are you scared?" he inquired, his chin resting on my shoulder…his eyes locked onto mine through the mirror. I didn't respond…he knew I was fucking scared! And that smug look…devious smile…as I prepared a response I felt his fingers touch my stomach and outline the mark. "Will you scream when I take you?" he whispered into her ear, nuzzling his nose into her nape…inhaling deeply.

My eyes widened…Wendy was fucking right…she hadn't doubted it, but if she had…all doubt would be gone. I shivered when I felt his tongue experimentally flick my neck…was he going to bite me? I closed my eyes…preparing for the worse but it never came…I felt him take a step back and I looked at him in the mirror…never breaking that vital eye contact.

"Just kidding Luce," he purred and he turned to leave the bathroom. I watched him leave through the mirror…petrified if I turned around…that one second would give him a chance to attack. Just kidding he said…sure as hell didn't seem like it.

Natsu POV

Her fear was fucking intoxicating…and as I drew my fingers over her taut stomach...I just wanted to bend her over the sink and take her. But when she closed her eyes…and gave in, I realized I didn't want it that way. I also had a hunch that a certain blue haired girl told her…as she wasn't alarmed when I interrupted her bath time. But fuck…she was amazing…her body was delicious…and that mark on her stomach. It was mine…I _knew_ it. But when did it appear? And why…I'd have to ask Granny…

Leaving her place was hard…fucking hard but something inside of me wanted to see her break down…I knew if she put up a fight…she'd be weak. Her celestial powers were no match for me. But despite this… I wanted her to scream…cry…_fight me_…I wanted a challenge.

**To my lovely reviewers:** Thanks for your kind words! I am glad you enjoy my sadistic thinking..tehe...i have read each of your reviews and will make my next chapter longer. My nails are long...and it's actually hard to type, lol. Thanks for the support! Muah! xoxo ~ emoti


	6. His fingertips

**Disclaimer: I, Emoti, heavenly swear, I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Fan service for my lovely reviewers!:** This is for all my reviewers...it's not the scene you have been wating for...but a build up. One of my major pet peeves is ending it too soon...for I find foreplay to be much more stimulating than the act itself...the buildup is what makes me get excited! I wasn't going to write out a detail of the bathroom scene...but you guys are so nice! And so a dilemma of mine...do you guys want small but more chapters daily published or do you want weekly long chapters? And as for the nails! My boyfriend loves them...so primal as I...well, haha. Enjoy! Muah! xoxo ~ Emoti

**Lucy POV**

He had entered as soundlessly as a mouse. I had been too engrossed with this mark that marred my stomach to notice my apartment had been infiltrated. When I did notice, it was much too late. I spun around and tried to make a beeline for the window….reaching for my celestial keys, searching for one that could be my savior…any. But the action felt hollow…was I really going to use my celestial powers on my nakama?

This thought was unfortunately short lived, as I felt something swift grab my hand and then apply extreme pressure. "Drop them," was the simple yet dangerous command. My nakama was commanding me to give up my only protection…but he did provide a convincing reason. As I lamented over this decision the pressure continued…almost when my hand was about to fracture...I dropped them. My keys fell to the floor. Aside from the dull thud…the room was silent.

"Good," he purred into my ear and I felt his hand switch position. They now rested on my shoulder blades and steered me back into my little hell on earth. I thought he'd take me to the bedroom….Wendy's words kept repeating in my mind, like a damn broken record…why hadn't I taken it more seriously? Sure I was scared…but why hadn't I left? Sought protection in the girl's dormitory? As my mind struggled to answer why I was so stupid…my body had physically stopped. He had directed me back to the mirror.

I stared at my and his reflection…he was a head taller than me…so I could easily see his expression. The looks I received at the guild…were _innocent_ compared to the jagged grin he was sporting now. He had caught his prey. Of course I tried to struggle…any person in their right mind would…but his hands stayed strong on me. I looked down. Which was my first mistake.

**Normal POV**

"Look at me Luce," was his second command of the evening. Her heart palpitated and she felt a cold sweat build on her skin. When she didn't respond he lifted his hand to her chin and clutched it…, which matched the strength of what he had administered on her now throbbing hand. He moved it up…slowly…it was if he knew one quick motion and this woman would be dead. Once her face was up…he went to lock eyes but she had stubbornly shut them. She heard a low growl from behind…completely uncharacteristic of Natsu's normal happy-go-lucky charm. "Do you want me to fuck you on your sink?" he hissed into her ear.

**Natsu POV**

My patience were wearing thin…I wanted a challenge but not looking at me…closing your eyes…it was more like dealing with a petulant child. That was when I issued the threat…silence ensued, but then her eyes opened revealing blue, glossy from unshed tears. "That's a good girl….a smart good girl." The compliment did not go well received…her eyes were dark with disdain….I really didn't think it would. But the fact of the matter was…her eyes were open and she still had fight left in her eyes. This made my lust for her increase and I let my hands fall from her shoulder blades, commanding her _not to move_ or I would _really _break her hand.

**Lucy POV**

I gulped at the command but decided if I wanted to live…or stand a fighting chance…I would have to listen. My eyes widened when I saw him drop behind me. I wondered where he was…I couldn't see my predator any longer. But I could feel his presence. His forehead was positioned at the small of my back…but wasn't touching. Yet it felt more dangerous than before. I could feel his presence on my ankles…but it was akin to my back…it was there…but it wasn't. My heart sped up…he was toying with me! My body began to shiver…before with his hands on me…I at least could anticipate the after math of such pressure applied to such fragile bone….but without him touching…it was like I had been snared in a psychological mind fuck.

His hands shifted from my ankle and trailed up my toned legs. Not touching a single piece of my tender flesh…but yet, he was. I could _feel_ the heat. He was _dangerous_…I felt the presence of his fingers at my thighs…near one of two pieces of clothing that covered my most intimate of places. I instinctively squeezed my thighs together….to forbid him entrance but also, to ease the ache pulsating at the core of my womanhood. What the fuck…was I aroused? I heard him chuckle…it would have been fine if it didn't sound dark and ominous. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and ordered me to part my legs. "Brace the sink…" was his next suggestion…"or not," he grinned his hands went between my legs…starting at the ankle they inched up to my nether region. It was the first bit of advice that was actually good! As I felt him get closer, my hands reached to the sink and grasped it as my thighs trembled. When was he going to touch me! Another chuckle was emitted…this time cocky. Could he have sensed my fear had now morphed into a sick want? My thighs slammed together and his hand expertly slipped out. "What?!" I snapped at him and broke my eye contact with my mirror self. "You don't listen well, do you?"

**Natsu POV**

I knew I was torturing her, but yet, at the other end of the spectrum…I was arousing her. When she snapped at my chuckle…my eyes became half lidded and I uttered and insult. _Not too smart either_, I mused to myself as my fingertip became lit with a flame and I incinerated a small piece of material on her panties, which held them up. Half of it fell and she released a gasp. "Hmm?" I inquired as I continued to create small little holes…making sure they stayed up…but slowly depleted her soul. I was close to breaking…her mind, body and soul. I slowly balanced on the balls of my toes and went up her body…once more not touching…but I knew my administrations were just or more impacting.

**Lucy POV**

My underwear barely was able to stay on…but it had…but it felt like the slightest movement would send them cascading down...only to pool at her trembling ankles. My eyes widened and positioned on the mirror as his seductive fingers continued to outline my body…they were now at my stomach…then ribcage…lastly my breasts which tingled…and now begged to be touched! My body had betrayed me! It had given into this lustful manipulative beast and left my mind to pick up the pieces of such betrayal. I felt heat again and watched as one strap effortlessly fell down the front of my chest…followed by the other. Just like my panties everything hung in this sweet balance…and if I moved everything would come off.

**Natsu POV**

As a master predator her heartbeats did not go unmissed. Such little flutterings…sounded like fragile butterfly wings. I grinned and stood up behind her, wrapped my arms around her body…not touching her skin, save for my chin on her shoulder blade. I locked eye contact with her mirror self and smirked, _will you scream when I take you?_ I had asked her…no answer was given…I decided to provide her with more visualizations, _as I violate you with my tongue, fingers and …well among other things?_ Still no response…and that was when I saw her eyes close and her body's fight disappear. I grinned…giving up so soon my fair lamb?

"_When I do fuck you…and that is a fact…you won't know it's coming…"_

For wasn't that the best predator?


End file.
